


Easy Rider

by DinobotGlitch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, they cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Racer boyfriends do a bit of racing, and the winner claims his prize.





	Easy Rider

**Author's Note:**

> For milagrosen on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it, dear! This was my first foray into the pairing and I had a lot of fun playing with these two goofballs. <3
> 
> Thanks again for the title, Meri! <3 <3 <3

“C’mon, I thought you were fast!”

“I _am_ fast. I was just trying to be polite for your sake since you’re such a bulky model!”

Two engines revved in unison. Wheels screeched over the cold asphalt of the empty stretch of road that Bumblebee and Knock Out had claimed for themselves as they tried their damndest to out-maneuver each other to get the upperhand in their spur-of-the-moment race. They couldn’t get out to do it often, which only made the rare reprieve all the more valuable, though Bumblebee felt sure that Knock Out needed it even more than he did. He had been doing a lot of adjusting recently, what with becoming an Autobot and all… Blowing off some steam would be good for him!

“Your inattention is going to cost you, Bumblebee!” Knock Out’s words caught him by surprise, just as a bright red bumper swerved in front of him and flashed the brake lights in a blatant tease before his opponent took off in a squeal of tires and ecstatic laughter.

Bumblebee gunned it after him, but what Knock Out said was true: he lost the race by almost thirty meters, and Knock Out was waiting for him at the only stop sign in sight within the vast emptiness of the desert. There was a wide grin on his face and his hands were on his hips, and Bumblebee didn’t think he had ever seen a mech more attractive than that, with such easy confidence and grace.

He rolled to a stop shortly before the finish, transforming, and somehow, he missed Knock Out transforming back to vehicle mode and heading straight for him. He was just dusting himself off when the sound of engines running full bore registered.

Bumblebee didn’t care about how heavy Knock Out actually was when the red mech transformed once more and tackled him at full speed, or about the scuffs he had surely sustained upon impact with the sand behind him. He didn’t care about the war, or his responsibilities, or the fact that they were out in plain view of the open road. When Knock Out’s pale mouth collided with his face plate, kissing him halfway between one exultant laugh and the next, Bumblebee’s whole world zeroed in on him and him alone. His hands wrapped around Knock Out’s waist, guiding him back a little to straddle his hips, but Knock Out wiggled further still so that he was sitting on Bumblebee’s thighs instead of staying where Bumblebee wanted him. 

When the kiss broke, the ex-Decepticon sat up to smile down at him, his crimson optics glowing bright with his hunger.

“There’s no fun in skipping straight to the main event, my dear Bumblebee,” he chided when Bumblebee tried to coax him back with thick fingers dragged over his codpiece.

“No, there’s no fun in teasing when you could be putting out,” the yellow speedster countered, “so get back here.”

“Oh, I’ll be putting out. But I need a little more incentive than you flashing your tail lights at me, especially since you didn’t even win the race!” 

Knock Out’s gaze roamed his supine chassis, taking in the sleek curves of his broad chest plate, finely tapered waist, and sturdy hips like a lion gazing upon a fallen gazelle. He didn’t know where to start, but he wanted it all.

“Touch yourself for me,” came the soft order. The tone was full of hunger that was readily echoed in Knock Out’s EM field.

Bumblebee still saw fit to be disobedient though, grinning as he asked, “Why should I when you could be doing it?”

“Because the winner gets whatever they want. Sorry, I don’t make the rules, that’s just how it is,” Knock Out said with a cheeky grin in return.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Bumblebee feigned surprise, even going so far as to place a hand over his chest in thoughtful consideration for this new piece of information. “I thought the winner just got to choose the position, which you’ve already done…”

Knock Out looked prepared to get all up in arms about it, making Bumblebee grin wider and amend himself with, “But if you insist, I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

Bumblebee was already trailing a hand down his chest as he finished speaking, too, fondling his headlights and grille and the interlocking plates of his abdomen while Knock Out watched on. It was a little awkward at first, but watching Knock Out and seeing how much it excited him to observe him touching himself was actually kind of hot… 

The first real surge of pleasure didn’t come until the doctor’s thighs clenched around his own though, when his hands had strayed to his own hips to knead at armor and dip into sensitive seams that made his engine growl in pleasure. Knock Out tried to play it off, but Bumblebee would bet actual cash money that the other mech was already wet behind his panel if he was reacting like that.

That, more than anything, told him to up the ante by opening his panel and extending his spike to stand proudly in the cool night air.

“Oh…” the trembling sigh of a word was all the sound Knock Out made, but there was no missing the sudden heat gusting from his vents. 

“Yeah? Bet you want summa that for yourself, huh?” Bumblebee asked, earning a hungry, lustful sound from the mech on top of him and the opening of his lover’s panels in return.

Almost instantly, a couple droplets of hot lubricant dripped onto his thighs, which just made Bumblebee hotter still. He took the chance to run his fingers over the slick folds of Knock Out’s valve, finding it every bit as wet as he had imagined. Damn, they really needed to get out and race more often…

Knock Out was quick to banish his hand despite obviously enjoying it, giving him a pointed look and saying, “Not me, silly bug. Touch yourself.”

Bumblebee’s fingers finally wrapped around his suddenly achingly hard spike at the repeated order, smearing it with Knock Out’s lubricant and squeezing tight just to enjoy the sensation of it.

Knock Out was instantly riveted; his optics were locked on the sight of the glistening member, memorizing every slight shift of Bumblebee’s hand as it stroked the engorged head, the ribbed shaft, the slightly bulbous base, then all the way back up to start over. Bumblebee couldn’t help but smile in flustered gratitude for Knock Out’s admiration when the red mech’s fans kicked up a notch and his armor fluffed out to try futilely to let more cool air in.

“Like what you see?” he asked playfully.

“Yes,” was the immediate answer. “Gods, yes. Stroke it a little slower for me, ‘Bee- that’s it…”

The words were hissed, low and resonant, as Knock Out shifted against his thighs in a fruitless effort to alleviate the tension in his chassis. His mouth was parted slightly, lower lip trembling faintly. Bumblebee didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful, and though it was near on agony to do so, he slowed his strokes just a little more, letting the crimson mech see every minute movement as he stroked his spike. 

A squeeze around the base of his spike had Knock Out’s vents hitching; the swipe of his thumb over the weeping tip made his lover moan hungrily. When he arched up into his own touch, trembling just slightly, Knock Out whimpered and slid his own clawed digits over the glistening lips of his valve. Nothing got him worked up quite like a show!

“C’mon, handsome. You know you want it,” Bumblebee teased. 

He grinned when unfocused optics flickered up to meet his before moving back down. Another short squeeze of his member had it weeping fresh prefluid, which was answered by the harsh rev of an engine already strained by their race.

“ _Frag_ ,” Knock Out groaned empathetically as he scooted forward, straddling Bumblebee’s hips abruptly. “That’s no fair at all…”

“Never said I was gonna play fair, did I?” 

Warm, wet folds teased the head of his spike, distracting him somewhat, but Bumblebee was nothing if not resilient as he curled his free hand over his lover’s hip and helped steady him as he sank down over more and more of the member. 

“Can’t help it if you look, Primus… You look more gorgeous than ever under the pale moonlight.”

“Wh- oh! Haha, hush, you!” Knock Out looked surprised at the unexpected compliment, then he snorted, sparing enough energy to bop Bumblebee’s forehead before propping himself up on black and yellow chest armor and impaling himself further. 

His calipers parted easily for it, allowing him to take the length in one fell swoop that left them both panting subtly. Neither was willing to admit the extent of their pleasure though - even in this, it was a competition to see who could outlast the other. Knock Out wouldn’t have it any other way, and neither would Bumblebee.

Bumblebee also wouldn’t forego the chance to have a little fun with the other mech, running his hands up Knock Out’s chest to fondle his headlights lovingly as he asked, “Why would I hush? You know I’m right!”

“It makes you sound like a dork when you say that kind of thing,” Knock Out insisted, though the words were without heat as he circled his hips experimentally and had to still again quickly when his valve spasmed greedily around the welcome intrusion. “Can’t you just say I’m the hottest piece of aft you’ve ever seen and leave it at that?”

“Not a chance,” Bumblebee laughed, thrusting up lightly into the red mech. “If you want me to shut up, you’re just gonna hafta do it the old fashioned way!”

Knock Out mock growled but did exactly that. In an instant, he disabled Bumblebee’s mask and caught his mouth in a rough kiss guaranteed to shut him up if for no other reason than because he was too turned on for words. He loved when Knock Out took control in little ways like that!

He didn’t forget the other half of their connection though; he held the doctor’s waist in both hands and thrust up into him again, relishing in the surprised moan that spilled into his mouth as he grazed something good, and once he started, he didn’t stop. Let Knock Out act flustered if he wanted, but Bumblebee was going to make his pretty lover see things his way even if he had to frag him all night to prove his point!

Honestly, it was amazing how awkwardly Knock Out took compliments when he, himself, waxed poetic on his appearance at times… But Bumblebee thoroughly enjoyed catching him off his guard and using that to wreck him in the best possible way, so it was all for the best, really. It didn’t take long for the red mech to overload either, valve spasming and claws digging tiny little grooves in the flat expanse of Bumblebee’s chest, and that was enough to send the yellow mech over as well.

The overload itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary - the lack of proper foreplay, or even just a comfortable berth, was undeniably a factor - but the warm, tender way Knock Out kissed him afterward was worth it all. Bumblebee whined in disappointment when it ended and Knock Out climbed off him shortly after, performing only a cursory wipedown of them both before stepping back, but only until the mech winked at him and transformed.

“Race you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr (dinobotglitch) if you wanna know more about my works and see what's in store for the future! I've got a bit of an event going on over there until the end of July that could earn you a ficlet of your choosing if you help me out, so make sure to peep it. :D


End file.
